Things I'll Never Say
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: Hinata ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Naruto, tapi ia hanya mengira itu semua akan menjadi suatu kalimat yang tak akan pernah ia ucapkan.. A songfic AND my first songfic


Angel

Things I'll Never Say

A NaruHina songfic

Hey, hey! It's me, Helen-chan! Back with another fic! A NaruHina! Akhirnya bisa lepas dari SasuSaku juga.. Muahahahahaha!! Huhu.. nyang rikues jadi OC buat 'Do You Really?' masih sedikit.. Ayoh, nyang mo rikues, ditunggu ya.. Ini adalah songfic pertama Helen dan fic ke.. ke brapa ya? Oh ya, ke-5! Jadi, be nice ya.. and REVIEW!! Semoga suka..! –okeh, kebanyakan cingcong..-

Summary: Hinata ingin mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Naruto, tapi ia hanya mengira itu semua akan menjadi suatu kalimat yang tak akan pernah ia ucapkan.. A songfic AND my first songfic.

Discalimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS! Kecuali cerita. Dan laptop.. Naruto dan karakternya punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Things I'll Never Say punya Avril Lavigne. Oh ya, di dalem ni fic juga ada lagu 'Angel'. Juga ga' punya Angel. Nyang punya The Corrs. Dan 'Selamat Malam Dunia' punya Jikustik… Iya toh? Punya Jikustik??

a/n:

_**Lyric**_

"Percakapan"

"_Pikiran"_

Things I'll Never Say

_**I'm tuggin' at my hair**_

_**I'm pullin' at my clothes**_

_**I'm tryin' to keep my cool**_

_**I know it shows**_

Seorang gadis berambut biru tua sedang menyisir rambutnya di depan kaca. Ia memandang dalam-dalam ke kaca tersebut. Seorang gadis berambut biru tua yang sedang menyisir menatapnya balik.

Hari ini adalah hari-nya. Hari dimana ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang ia sukai sejak ia kecil. Ia merasa deg-degan. Mukanya memerah setiap kali ia memikirkannya. Ia kemudian menyudahi acara 'sisir-menyisir'-nya dan langsung turun ke lantai bawah.

"Semuanya, aku pergi dulu ya!" kata gadis itu sambil membuka pintu.

"Hati-hati!" sahut seseorang dari dalam.

"Iya, Neji-niisan!" jawab gadis itu.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju taman, tempat dimana –menurut hasil penelitiannya selama 3 tahun—anak laki-laki itu sering berada pada pagi hari.

Betul saja. Gadis itu baru saja menginjakkan kaki di taman tersebut ketika seorang anak laki-laki berambut duren, eh salah, berambut kuning menyapanya.

"Hinata-chan! Selamat pagi!"

"Se-se-selamat pagi, Na-naruto-kun.." jawab gadis itu, Hinata, terbata-bata.

Ada 'moment of silent' yang agak panjang di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya Hinata yang buka mulut.

"A-ano.. Naruto-kun.."

"Hm? Apa, Hinata-chan?" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

_**I'm starin' at my feet**_

_**My cheeks are turnin' red**_

_**I'm searchin' for the word inside my head**_

Hinata kaget. Senyumnya… Hinata mana bisa tahan? Muka Hinata merebus (maksudnya memerah gituh). Hinata sudah berkata pada dirinya sendiri semalaman, bahwa ia tak akan pingsan di hadapan Naruto lagi. Tapi ia tak bisa menahannya. Akhirnya ia hanya menatap pada sepatunya, seakan sepatunya sekarang adalah hal yang paling menarik untuk ditatap. Mungkin disana lagi ada layar tancep ya?

Hinata mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa, padahal ia sudah latihan semalam suntuk, menghafalnya di hadapan Neji. Tapi kalau sudah ada orangnya, lain situasi. Semua hafalannya seakan-akan hilang ditelan bumi. Otaknya _blank_. Ia berusaha mencari-cari kata yang tepat. Kalimat yang tepat.

'_**Cause I'm feelin' nervous**_

_**Tryin' to be so perfect**_

'_**Cause I know you worth it**_

_**You worth this, yeah**_

"Kau mau bicara apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah.. I-itu.. A-a-aku.."

"_Aduh! Aku ini bagaimana sih? Padahal aku sudah berusaha tampil sebaik mungkin hari ini! Masa tidak bisa, sih?" _batin Hinata dalam hati.

_**If I could say what I wanna say**_

_**I'd say wanna blow you.. away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squizing you too tight?**_

"A-aku.."

"Ya?"

"_Gawat! Dia tersenyum lagi! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa!"_

_**If I could say what I wanna see**_

_**I wanna see you go down**_

_**On one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Yes I'm wishing my life away**_

"Hinata-chan, kamu tuh mau ngomong apa sih? Kok dari tadi 'aku-aku' melulu?" tanya Naruto, udah mulai bingung plus gemes.

"Eh.."

"Naruto! Sini woy! Ni rakitan gimane jadinye!?" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut nanas.

"I'm coming, Shikamaru!" sahut Naruto sok bahasa Inggris. Padahal nyang kedengeran 'Aim comi-ing, Shikamaru!".

"Eh, Hinata-chan, maaf ya. Aku mau ke sana dulu, ke temen-temen. Lagi nge-rakit," kata Naruto dengan 'puppy-eyes'-nya.

"Oh, ya udah deh. Ga-ga' apa-apa kok.. Ja ne Naruto-kun, aku pulang dulu, ya," kata Hinata sambil melangkah pergi.

"Ja ne!"

_**With these things I'll never say**_

Hinata melangkah pulang ke rumahnya dengan sedih. Padahal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak akan pulang sebelum menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Tapi sepertinya latihan di depan kaca, latihan di depan Neji, datang ke kuil yang jauh dari rumah pagi-pagi buta untuk mendapatkan jimat dan menyusun bahan pembicaraan, ternyata sia-sia. Itu semua karena ia yang tidak bisa bicara jika Naruto ada di depannya.

"_Aku tak akan pernah bisa.." _pikir Hinata.

_**It don't do me any good**_

_**It just a waste of time**_

_**What use is it to you?**_

_**What's on my mind?**_

Sekarang Hinata ada di dalam kamarnya, duduk di atas kasurnya sambil menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Ia sadar, selama apapun ia menyukai Naruto, ia tak akan pernah bisa mengungkapkannya. Itu hanya akan membuang waktu Naruto saja. Dan juga waktunya.

Hinata tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya, sambil memeluk gulingnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Hatinya gundah. Ia takut kalau ia tak cepat-cepat, bisa-bisa Naruto sudah menyatakan perasaannya duluan ke Sakura.

"_Tapi.. Sakura-chan kan menyukai Sasuke-kun? Ia tak akan menerima Naruto-kun.." _

Memang agak sedih memikirkan Naruto yang ditolak. Namun hatinya lebih senang jika Sakura menolak. Itu artinya, masih ada kesempatan buatnya.

Hinata bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Hatinya merasa lebih baik sekarang. Ia kemudian mengambil hape-nya dan menyalakan program radio. Ia memutar channel-nya menuju 98,7 FM. Terdengar intro sebuah musik yang menarik. Hinata langsung mengenalinya.

"Angel! Aku suka ini!" katanya setengah berteriak. Ia kemudian memencet 'Turn On Speaker' dan ikut bernyanyi.

_**She lived like she knew nothing lasts**_

_**Didn't care to look like anyone else**_

_**And she was beautiful, so beautiful**_

_**I still hear her laugh like she's here**_

_**Shower it down on all the young**_

_**It isn't so wrong to have such fun**_

_**Forever angel**_

_**I hope they love you like we do**_

_**Forever angel**_

_**I'll be proud to be like you**_

_**Be like you**_

_**(I'll be proud to be like you)**_

_**Does the sun shine up at you when you are looking down?**_

_**Do you get along with the others around?**_

_**It's got to be better than before**_

_**You don't need to worry now you're gone**_

_**Forever angel**_

_**I hope they love you like we do**_

_**Forever angel**_

_**I'll be proud to be like you**_

_**Be like you**_

_**Just like you**_

_**And when I go to sleep at night**_

_**I'll thank you for each blessed thing surrounding me**_

_**For every fall I'll ever break**_

_**Each moment's breath I wanna taste**_

_**Confidence and conscience**_

_**Decadent extravagance**_

_**Never ending providence**_

_**For loving when I had the chance**_

_**Angel**_

_**I hope they love you like we do**_

_**Forever angel**_

_**I'll be proud to be like you**_

_**Forever angel**_

_**I'll be proud to be like you**_

_**Be like you**_

_**I'll be proud to be like you**_

"Mestinya nee-chan ikut kontes nyanyi tahun lalu. Lumayan kan hadiahnya? 500 rebu getoo!!" celetuk Hanabi tiba-tiba di pintu. Hinata melonjak kaget. Ia lalu menatap adiknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudnya suara nee-chan bagus," kata Hanabi langsung ketika melihat tampang nee-chan-nya. Hinata mengangguk mengerti lalu bilang 'terima kasih' dengan senyum ke-kakak-an-nya (banyak amat tanda setrip-nya ya?) yang manis.

"Hanabi, kakak mau sendiri dulu. Mau nge-lamun. Boleh ga, Hanabi keluar dulu?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Mau nge-lamun kok ijin dulu..? Ya udah, Hanabi keluar dulu. Aku juga mau main ke rumah Konohamaru-kun, kok. Daaaahh..!" kata Hanabi keluar kamar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kakak-nya itu.

"Dadah! Hati-hati ya!" pesan Hinata.

Setelah Hanabi menutup pintu, ternyata Hinata benar-benar melamun. Ia memikirkan setiap lirik dari lagu Angel tadi.

"_Seandainya aku benar-benar seperti malaikat.. Semua orang menyukaiku dan aku gampang akrab dengan orang lain. Setidaknya, aku hanya ingin bisa ngomong didepan Naruto-kun!" _batin Hinata.

_**If it ain't comin' out**_

_**We're not goin' anywhere**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care?**_

Sementara itu di taman..

"Yak! Akhirnya yang ini selesai juga! Mana sini rakitan selanjutnya? Gue lagi bersemangat nih!" kata Kiba sambil menyerahkan rakitan yang sudah ia kerjakan kepada Shino dan meminta yang baru kepada Sasuke.

"Lo ini, ya.. Kita aja belom selesai satu, elo udah ngembat 4. Apa kata dunia??" kata Sasuke niruin Deddy Mizwar di Nagabonar.

"Alaaaaaahh.. biasa aja kale..! Lo-lo aja nyang pada lamban!" kata Kiba dan berakhir dengan keroyokan sepanjang masa. Nyang engga ikut keroyokan cuma satu. Si Naruto. Dia masih mikirin Hinata.

"_Hinata-chan.. tadi mau ngomong apa, ya? Ah! Nanti aku ke rumahnya aja deh!" _pikir Naruto. Dasar anak penasaran..

'_**Cause I'm feelin' nervous**_

_**Tryin' to be so perfect**_

'_**Cause I know you worth it**_

_**You worth it, yeah**_

Di tengah-tengah lamunan Hinata, ia seperti menemuka sebuah cahaya yang bisa membawanya ke surga. Bukanlah. Dia belom mati. Ia mendapat ide. Ia menyambar hape-nya dan memencet beberapa digit nomor. Nada tunggu berbunyi.

_Selamat malam dunia_

_Ku-siap 'tuk berpesta_

_Tunggu aku disana_

_Bertemu oh baby.._

"_Ya Tuhan.. kenapa nada tunggu Sakura-chan jadi sama kaya' Ino-chan?"_

Lalu, yang ditelepon mengangkat.

"Halo?"

"Halo? Sakura-chan?"

"Iya. Kenapa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura diseberang.

"A-ano.. ada yang mau aku bicarakan.."

"Oh. Tentang apa?"

"Itu.. tentang Na-naruto-kun.."

"Oooooohh.. Naruto? Memang dia kenapa?"

Hinata mengeluarkan segala uneg-uneg. Mulai dari kekesalannya tidak bisa ngomong didepan Naruto, rencana-nya mengungkapkan perasaannya ke Naruto, dan latihan untuk rencana tersebut.

"..Tapi ternyata semua itu sia-sia.." kata Hinata akhirnya.

"Oh," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Oh ya! Aku juga mau tanya Sakura-chan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Na-naruto-kun.. sudah pernah menembakmu be-belum?" tanya Hinata. Ia H2C.

"Naruto? Gyahahaha!! Kalaupun iya, sudah pasti aku akan cerita, kan? Lagipula, tak akan kuterima. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, kok. Aku kan suka Sasuke-kun.. Jadi, tenang aja Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura, masih sedikit tertawa.

"Oh.. be-begitu, y-ya?"

"Iya."

"Oh.. terima kasih ya Sakura-chan," kata Hinata mengakhiri.

"Sama-sama. Daaah.."

"Daaaah.."

_**If I could say what I wanna say**_

_**I'd say wanna blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_**If I could say what I wanna see**_

_**I wanna see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Yes I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

"YES!!" teriak Hinata sekencang-kencangnya, sampe burung-burung gagak diluar pada terbang semua. Neji, yang lagi belajar, merasa terganggu.

"WOY! KALO MO TREAK, DI LUAR NAPE SIH??" teriak Neji ga' kalah toa-nya.

"AH! MA-MAAF, NEJI-NIISAN!" teriak Hinata meminta maaf.

Hinata senang, karena perkataan Sakura tadi. Dia bilang Naruto belum pernah menembaknya. Dia juga bilang bahwa jika Naruto menembaknya, ia tak akan menerima. Hinata senang sekali.

Ia kembali tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna biru tua dengan tempelan bintang-bintang dan segala macam 'sapce things' glow-in-the-dark (Author nulis ini berdasarkan pada kamar author sendiri). Ia memejamkan matanya, mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian beberapa tahun lalu. Situasi sama, lain tahun.

Flashback

"Na-naruto-kun, a-a-aku ma-ma-mau bi-bi-bi-bilang.." kata Hinata gagap.

"Ya?" tanya Naruto. Lengkap dengan senyumnya.

_**What's wrong with my tounge?**_

_**These words keep slippin' away**_

_**I stuttered**_

_**I stumbled**_

_**Like I've got nothing to say**_

"A-aku.. aku su-.."

"Su? Su apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Su.."

'_**Cause I'm feelin' nervous**_

_**Tryin' to be so perfect**_

'_**Cause I know you worth it, you worth it**_

_**Yeah..**_

"Su?"

"Su.. Ti-tidak jadi!" kata Hinata setengah berteriak sambil berlari pergi, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan raut muka bingung.

_**Yes I'm wishing my life away**_

_**With these things I'll never say**_

End of Flashback

"Huff.." Hinata menghela nafasnya. Ia tersenyum sedikit. Lucu rasanya mengingat kejadian sewaktu ia masih kecil. Tiba-tiba, kesenangannya terganggu dengan bunyi bel rumah.

"Neji-niisan, biar aku saja!" kata Hinata dari lantai atas. Ia cepat-cepat turun ke bawah. Sepertinya orang itu benar-benar tidak sabaran. Bel dibunyikan beberapa kali.

"Geez.. sabar sedikit.." gumam Hinata. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang anak laki-laki sedang berdiri disana.

"Na-" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak itu sudah menyeletuk duluan.

"Hai, Hinata-chan," sapa anak itu, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

"Ha-hai.."

"Siapa itu Hinata??" teriak Neji dari kamarnya.

"Naruto-kun!" balas Hinata.

Hinata berbalik kepada Naruto dan mempersilahkan Naruto masuk, tapi Naruto menolaknya.

"Aku diluar saja. Kau bisa keluar?" tanya Naruto.

"Bi-bisa."

Hinata lalu menutup pintu dan melangkah keluar rumah. Naruto membawanya ke suatu sudut di Hyuuga Mansion.

"Ke-kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku mau menagih kalimatmu tadi pagi."

"Hah?"

"Itu loh, yang tadi pagi di taman," jawab Naruto dengan tampang 'masa-lupa-ayo-sedang-kutagih-nih'.

"I-itu.. ya?" tanya Hinata. Mukanya merebus. Tapi ia benar-benar harus melakukannya sekarang.

_**If I could say what I wanna say**_

_**I'd say wanna blow you away**_

_**Be with you every night**_

_**Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

"Ka-kalimat itu.. kalimat yang ingin aku bicarakan 2 tahun lalu, di-di taman itu.." kata Hinata.

"2 tahun lalu?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"2 tahun lalu.." Naruto kemudian tenggelam dalam 'flashback'-nya sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian ia sadar.

"Oh! Itu ya? Su?"

Hinata malu. "_Bagus sih Naruto-kun mengingatnya, tapi bagian 'Su'-nya disensir dong!" _batin Hinata dalam hati.

"I-iya.."

_**If I could say what I wanna see**_

_**I wanna see you go down on one knee**_

_**Marry me today**_

_**Yes I'm wishing my life away**_

"Terus..?" Pancing Naruto.

"I-itu.. Aku su.." Kalimatnya terpotong oleh kalimat Naruto.

"Ga' usah ngomong aku juga udah tau, kok."

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto duduk dengan 'one-knee' kaya' orang mau nge-lamar. Selanjutnya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" tanya Naruto, matanya memandang dalam-dalam kedua mata lavender Hinata.

_**With these things I'll never say**_

Hinata kaget. Ia benar-benar tak mengira. Naruto juga suka padanya? Dan memintanya menjadi pacarnya? Hinata hampir pingsan.

Hinata akhirnya hanya menjawab singkat dengan hati yang mantap dan berbunga-bunga.

"Ya."

_**With these things I'll never say..**_

xxFINxx

a/n: Hyaaahh..!! My first song fic! Maap kalo' jelek.. Huks.. Lagunya ngena ga? Pas ga? Review ya..

Oh ya, promosi nih.. mau jadi OC ga di cerita SasuSaku 'Do You Really?'? Kalo' mau, pergi ke profile Helen, trus baca Do You Really? ya… Dan kalo' mau jadi OC, ditunggu review dan request-nya. Ini ada karya kecil dari Helen. Iya kalo' muat di preview inih!

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

E E

V V

I I

E E

W W

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW

E E

V V

I I

E E

W W

REVIEW, ya!! Ja ne!


End file.
